


Fighter

by Sorrows_Ending



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Multi, all in/fighter au, hints of changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrows_Ending/pseuds/Sorrows_Ending
Summary: No one gets left behind. All in, they have pledged. And they will keep this oath, fighters till the very end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Monsta X released their teaser and I am not ok. I have a million and one things to do but I had to stop and write about this. Just my take on the All In/Fighter au. Also excuse my cheesy description lol.

Numb.

No feeling, no sensation, nothing. All he feels is numbness. It makes his skin buzz with a sense of dissociation, like he’s not really in his body. His brain is slow with the drug they pumped in his body. It feels like his head is stuffed with cotton. the world fuzzy and hazy and not right.

There’s a beeping, a sound of a monitor, the only thing keeping him grounded and not floating away to somewhere he can’t come back from. Without that sound, he would have gladly walked into death’s arms.

_Hyungwon._

The most maddening thing is how Hyungwon is right there yet he might as well be on the other side of the world. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t reach out to touch him. Their keepers made sure to give them the best torture, placing in them in the same room but binding their arms in straightjackets as if they are mad men, denying them any sort of physical contact. Minhyuk has never suffered more.

Suddenly, the beeps’ steady rhythm stops. Then flatlines. Minhyuk’s heartbeats quicken in what seems like forever.

“Minhyuk, can you hear me?”

A soft touch to his cheek rouses him enough to open his eyes. Minhyuk blinks slowly to see Hoseok crouching in front of him, cradling his face in his hands.

“I can’t believe these monsters did this to you,” Hoseok whispers, his fingers rubbing Minhyuk’s cheek tenderly. Minhyuk doesn’t say anything back, his tongue heavy as lead. Even if could say something, shock would have stilled his lips. This feels like a dream. There’s no way Hoseok could be here. Right?

“Minhyukkie, it’s time to go. We’re all here and we are going to get you out.” Hoseok rips the straight jacket on Minhyuk’s body with a knife and tugs it off, freeing Minhyuk from his binds. The freedom is more than physical and Minhyuk finds the coordination to finally speak.

“Is this real?” he slurs out clumsily. He struggles to get up, his legs not fully cooperating with him. The drug is still pumping in his system, making the world seem off kilter. Before he can stumble, Hoseok catches him by the arm, wrapping an arm around his waist for support.

“Yes, this is real. We are here, all of us, and we are going to get the fuck out. Here, drink this. It will get rid of the poison shit they gave you guys.” Hoseok holds a vial with a murky blue liquid. Minhyuk’s lips part and Hoseok pours the potion into his mouth. It flows down his throat sweetly. Almost immediately, his head clears and his strength returns to him.

“Hyunwoo! Hoseok, they have Hyunwoo, they have him locked up. What are we going to do?” With all his senses back, anxiety grips Minhyuk, his hands shaking.

“I’m here, Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo walks into his line of sight. “We are all here. Kihyun, Jooheon, and Changkyun.”

“And Hyungwon?”

“I’m here too,Minhyuk-ah.”

When was the last time he heard his voice? His sweet voice, not the screams and pleas and cries, begging for mercy.  Minhyuk turns around to the sight of Hyungwon. His cheeks are glowing a healthy pink, such a contrast to the sickly white pallor his skin had taken in during their imprisonment. They must have given him the potion too, although he still needs the support of Changkyun and Jooheon to stand up.

“Hyungwon…” Minhyuk whispers.

 Minhyuk takes a step towards him, but then stops. Hesitation prevents him from moving closer. This feels surreal; like it’s all too good to be true. How many days has it been? And now his friends are all here, claiming they are escaping? Maybe he finally has gone off the deep end. Maybe he has finally teetered off the thin rope of sanity he had been balancing on, falling down, down, down into delirium.

“Minhyuk-ah. This is real. I am real.”

Hyungwon gingerly takes his hands, intertwines their fingers together. Minhyuk looks up and locks eyes with Hyungwon. And it hits him because he feels the warmth of their hands, sees the love in his eyes, is freed because of his friends and this is _real._

“Hyungwon!” Minhyuk leaps into the arms of his lover, fingers gripped in a desperate hold on his white shirt.  Hyungwon holds him close, murmuring words of comfort. 

“Um, not that this isn’t touching or anything, but we are sort of in the middle of a jailbreak in and we kind of need to get the hell out,” Changkyun interrupts. He lets out a grunt when Kihyun elbows him in the gut.

“What a mood killer,” Kihyun scoffs. Changkyun whines in protest and then they are all laughing. They are all actually laughing together again and Minhyuk is here with his friends and he feels like he has come home. 

Their laughs are cut short when an alarms sounds, alerting their enemies of their escape.

“I think that’s our cue to get the hell out,” Jooheon says. He strides over to the door and pulls it open, extending his arms out as if he’s being a gentleman and letting them go first. “Shall we?”

* * *

 

Exhilaration, adrenaline, power, it's making his blood pump through his body so hard he can hear his heart beat in his ears and it fuels him to run, run, _run_. Changkyun feels invincible. Nothing can stop them anymore. He looks back, sees the other boys running behind him and a smile lifts his lips, giddiness swelling in his stomach. They are all together again, as how they should be. The X Clan has been reunited. Those so called peacekeepers tried to rip them apart, but they underestimated their bond and devotion to each other. He’d like to see those motherfuckers try to touch them now. The X Clan can’t be torn apart so easily.

Changkyun keeps on running and leads them down what seems like endless halls. Another alarm rings, the red light reflecting off the shiny white walls and tiled floor and giving the hallway an eerie, foreboding glow. This quickens their steps, going out into a full sprint.

“Take this right!”  Hyunwoo yells. Changkyun follows the orders of the eldest and leads them into a dark room. The others follow in and Hyunwoo locks the door. Heavy panting fills the air as they try to catch their breath.

“What is this,” Kihyun whispers. All the boys turn to stare at what has caught the shorter man’s attention. The room is dark except for something in the middle radiating light. The glow from the machinery reflects off his pink hair, tinging it purple. He leans toward Changkyun, who takes his hand to ease his nervousness.

Hyunwoo steps up, walking past the other boys to get a better look.

The contraption looks foreign, almost alien. This type of technology emits a futuristic vibe, way beyond anything that is current.  Hyunwoo’s eyes study it, taking in every gizmo and gadget. When his eyes roam over a certain symbol, he smiles.

“This,” Hyunwoo points towards an X marked on the machine. “is our ticket to not only winning the battle, but to win the war.”

“But how?” Hyungwon questions. Uncertainty swims in his eyes and his grip on Minhyuk’s hand tightens, still holding on to him ever since they have been reunited.

“I think I understand,” Jooheon speaks up. He pulls out some flowers, the petals of the delphinium and carnations slightly crushed but still in full bloom. “This must be fate. Just as we have been blessed with the flowers, we have been blessed with this gift. And if Hyunwoo says this is out ticket, I believe him.”

“So do I,” Minhyuk agrees.

“Wherever you guys go, I will go.” Hoseok says.

“Whatever it takes to stay together," Kihyun promises.

"Anything and everything,” Changkyun adds. In an unspoken agreement, they gather in a circle and Jooheon passes out the flowers. One by one, they bring the flowers to their lips and say their pledges. 

_We, betting on everything that we have, solemnly swear that we will abide by everything said in this oath._  
_First, filling up our empty hearts._  
_First, finding the right path and going on that path._  
_First, never leaving anyone behind, we become as one, protecting the X CLAN._

_We, Monsta X,_

_do swear on our honor, lives and everything we have to the X CLAN_

_that we will defend ourselves._

_We risk everything of ours and vow to protect the X CLAN_  
_But I let go of the X CLAN_  
_I dreamed a beautiful dream_  
_And at the end of the dream, we met again_

_We let go of each other_  
_We walked lonely paths and fought endlessly to find the X CLAN_  
_And at the end of the fight, we met again_  
_We swear to give our all to protect the X CLAN_

_Bound together not by blood, but by our hearts_

_We, Monsta X, are the X CLAN_

_forever and always_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gay love and friendship conquers all.


End file.
